


(A Top's) Desk

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Ten Years of Depravity [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bratty Lance (Voltron), Captain Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Keith doesn't actually even get to show his face, Lance and Keith miss their boyfriend, Lance has been listening when space dad Shiro opened his mouth in the past, Lance's worries for Shiro stole Keith's spotlight sorry, M/M, Mild Slut-Shaming, Protective Lance (Voltron), Relationship Discussions, Season 8/Post-Season 8, Shiro overworks himself, Spanking, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), all aboard the Atlas, but also wise Lance (Voltron), they also stole the smut's spotlight even more sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Lance plopped himself down on Shiro's desk between the scattered tablets and papers with the brattiest look of ease and familiarity on his face, propping his feet up on his Captain's lap without waiting for a reaction to his entrance."I'm done with all of my work for the day," he stated by way of a greeting. "And I think you should be too."
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Ten Years of Depravity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	(A Top's) Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desktop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878087) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 



> Inspired by a nice little PWP from 2014, this one was _supposed_ to be nothing but filthy filthy sex on a desk, preferably with a good bit of spanking in there since the original fic was among my first (of many) spanking fics.  
> But you know that thing that characters sometimes do where they just do whatever the hell they like even though you as the writer try to desperately steer them towards the goal of the story? Yeah, they decided this was the time to be feelsy and emotional and fluffy with each other instead doing the dirty. I swear though, _I tried._

Lance plopped himself down on Shiro's desk between the scattered tablets and papers with the brattiest look of ease and familiarity on his face, propping his feet up on his Captain's lap without waiting for a reaction to his entrance.

"I'm done with all of my work for the day," he stated by way of a greeting. "And I think you should be too."

Shiro didn't even  _ acknowledge _ him straight away.

Which was rude. But also what Lance was expecting, to be honest.

Shiro had been swamped in work since becoming the Captain of the Atlas - forms and reports and approvals and plans, all having to pass over his desk for some reason or another and keeping him too busy to give either of his boyfriends much attention anymore. Lance loved Keith, he really did, but he was getting tired of having  _ only _ Keith when he was in a relationship with  _ two _ handsome men.

This wasn't the first time he tried to drag Shiro away from his work for a break - a cuddle, a shared meal, a quickie,  _ anything _ really - and that was exactly why Shiro was pointedly ignoring him and his obvious intent. They both knew Lance was not going to take no for an answer, so Shiro opted for the tried and tested method of  _ not giving an answer at all, _ which had admittedly worked quite well a few times in the past.

Lance had never been good with being ignored. There was no witty come-back to  _ nothing. _

And well, it wasn't like Shiro was really  _ ignoring _ him, in truth. When he gave Lance the silent treatment to make him stop pestering him he always made sure to give him at least a small bit of acknowledgement, just to make sure Lance would not feel rejected by the lack of response.

This time it was an absent-minded rub of a hand on an ankle, squeezing it with that loving little squeeze Shiro favoured before it ended, Shiro's full attention - and both hands - back to his work.

Yeah.

_ Not this time, Captain Shirogane. _

Lance didn't shift from how he was sitting because he knew better than to potentially damage one of the tablets or screen projectors he had so easily planted his butt amidst, but he  _ could  _ twist his upper body in a way that gave him reach to all of that paperwork. Perfect to start gathering up some of the tablets and projectors so he could turn them off and put them in a neat stack to the side.

"Lance." Shiro's voice was low in warning, but Lance ignored him happily, collecting the old fashioned papers that were among the much more modern piece of technology to stack those as well, making sure to keep them in the order he knew they belonged in.

_ "Lance, _ I'm  _ trying  _ to  _ work _ here."

Goodie, Shiro was fast and strong as ever. Lance wasn't the least bit surprised to find his hands pinned to the desk together, right on top of the screen projector he was trying to shut off. Shiro wasn't kidding.

But neither was Lance.

He gave Shiro and the stern glower on his face the most fake-innocent bat of his eyelashes and the sweetest little smile. "But Shiro,  _ sweetheart,  _ you've been working  _ all day _ and you could really use a good night of sleep instead of …  _ more _ of this." He would've gestured at the two remaining tablets on the desk, but Shiro was keeping him pinned quite securely.

Lance loved it.

"What I  _ need _ is finish looking over those reports, and check those two proposals from the engineering department that I haven't even  _ started _ on, or I won't be able to give them the go-aheads or rejections they need to get to their work tomorrow morning. Half the department is waiting for me to-"

"Shiro." Lance pushed his feet deeper into Shiro's lap, making sure to put pressure straight on his crotch. "The engineering department could  _ really _ use a break as well. How about, instead of overworking yourself, you give them the day off tomorrow and have a nice long sleep tonight?"

"That's not how this works-"

Lance did not let Shiro push his feet away, nor did he allow him to finish his sentence again - this man needed a firm hand sometimes, what could he say? "You're the  _ captain, _ Shiro. Whatever you say is  _ exactly _ how it works."

He got an unamused glare for his efforts, and Shiro took a firm hold of Lance's ankles to properly push his feet away from his crotch now, albeit still letting them rest on his knees. The small semi-scuffle had Lance shuffled further to the middle of the desk, and Shiro in his rolling chair further to the side to put them straight across from each other. It would be so simple for Lance to just slide down into Shiro's lap and straddle him now.

"You know that's not true, Lance, and playing dumb isn't going to make it so. I'm in charge because I have been entrusted with the responsibility to do the right thing with it, and if I start abusing that power it can be taken away from me just as easily. And where would that leave us - with Iverson in charge?"

Lance cringed at the mental image of Iverson being the captain of the Atlas. Shiro picked that name on purpose of course, knowing that would make Lance  _ feel _ his argument. Shiro was good at arguments like that.

And still, Lance did  _ not _ come here to give up again, not this time.

"So you're trying to tell me that you overworking yourself so hard you're looking more sleep-deprived  _ by the day _ is the  _ responsible _ thing to do?" Shiro opened his mouth to respond but seemed to falter for a moment, and that split second was enough for Lance to latch onto his potential victory. "You think that the people on this ship require you, as their captain, to completely neglect your health, life  _ and _ boyfriends, in the name of  _ responsibility?" _

And victory tasted so sweet with that disgruntled look on Shiro's face that told Lance he was  _ right. _

So Lance finally pushed himself off the desk and into Shiro's lap, straddling him with his knees propped up between Shiro's thighs and the arm rests on either side. He slid his fingers up over the short hair on the back of his captain's head, soft filed nails gently scratching against his scalp like petting a cat.

"You need to take a break, Takashi. Let me take you to bed early and get you all happy and relaxed for a nice and long restful sleep, hm?"

Honestly, Lance hadn't even meant it in a dirty way - well, he  _ also _ meant it in a dirty way, he always did, but he had been thinking of cuddling Shiro this time - so the amused quirk of Shiro's lips had him surprised just long enough that he didn't expect the way his lover's hands found his butt and gave it a firm dual squeeze.

"Isn't Keith keeping you satisfied with all your sneaky trysts in every empty room and dark corner of this ship?"

Lance's face flushed, not having expected Shiro to know about that, but tried to recover with a quick smirk. "What can I say, even Galra genetics and a Blade of Marmora training can't give him the stamina to keep up with my need for affection."

"Don't look so surprised," Shiro was honestly laughing at him now,  _ so mean. _ "I didn't turn this ship into a big Voltron-like robot by pushing the big red button, Lance. I know when you and Keith are fooling around, just like you would know if Keith and I would get frisky in the Red Lion."

"You are aware every time?" Lance's face felt like fire at this point. "Shit, that's mortifying … does that mean you know every time  _ anyone _ has sex on the Atlas?" Shiro cringed but Lance's thoughts and mouth were barrelling on without giving him a chance to confirm or deny that. "Wait,  _ Shiro!  _ Does that mean you were aware  _ every time _ Keith and I had sex and  _ you didn't come to join us even once?" _

Oh, and this was where awkward got bad, with the way Shiro's face fell.

"Shiro!" Lance slapped at his boyfriend's shoulder indignantly. "Why didn't you ever join us?!"

"I'm usually busy-"  _ flimsy excuse _ \- "and I don't want to impose on your alone time together-"  _ worse excuse. _

Lance slapped Shiro's shoulder again, harder this time, more indignantly. "We wouldn't be having so much  _ alone time _ together if you made some time for us every once in a while! Do you even know when the last time was that either of us spent time with you that wasn't passed out asleep in bed or while  _ working? _ We  _ miss _ you Shiro! Keith and I both miss you!"

Shiro looked … more than a little chastised. Lance felt guilty for shouting pretty much the moment the last word left his lips, Shiro looking like an honest to god  _ kicked puppy _ sitting there looking down into their laps. This wasn't what Lance had been trying to accomplish tonight.

He just wanted Shiro to take a break and relax - and taking a break to beat himself up over not trying hard enough was definitely  _ not _ relaxing.

"Shiro … Takashi." Lance used his hands still on the back of Shiro's head to make his boyfriend look up at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, okay? It hasn't been easy with all the changes and your new role here as the captain of this whole ship instead of just leading a small team of idiots together with a princess. I understand why you're working so hard and I can't blame you, I would've gone all over-achievement like this as well if someone dropped a responsibility like this on my shoulders. But that doesn't mean it's the best way to do it - you're a more than perfect captain with how you're going, but you completely forget about  _ yourself _ and  _ us _ to do it. You're going to need a balance that is less self-destructive, and you're going to need to start finding it soon."

"I'm sorry, Lance."

"Don't be." Lance pressed their lips together for just a short, sweet kiss. "No harm's done, and there's much more useful things you could be doing than feeling bad … like kissing me, and allowing me to pamper you into relaxing for a good night of sleep, maybe a quickie over the desk?"

The last one was mostly a joke.

Maybe a teensy bit joking. Not much. He just wanted Shiro to smile again, but getting bent over the desk wouldn't be something  _ Lance _ would mind.

"Ah, and there you finally reveal your true intentions." Oh, Lance achieved a smile alright, it was a  _ smirk _ on Shiro's face, even. "You just weren't sated yet after Keith fucked you in that small meeting room earlier, so you came to me for seconds. That's what this was all about, wasn't it?" Shiro's hands squeezed hard on Lance's butt again, and Lance squirmed in delight at Shiro's beautiful ways to slut-shame him without ever calling him anything bad. "Did you even clean up after he finished with you? Are you walking around with his cum still in your arse?"

"Your bond with the Atlas even tells you if Keith cums inside me now?" Lance's sly grin was wiped from his face as he was suddenly lifted and turned around, his chest flopping down on top of the desk a bit harder than Shiro would usually handle him - not that he had any complaints, since Keith was much rougher and he loved that just as much.

"I don't need a bond with this ship to know how prettily you beg for being filled up," Shiro stood, leaning over Lance to whisper the dirty words straight into his ear, following the shudder it caused down Lance's spine with a hand straight down the back of his uniform pants. "And I know Keith is just as incapable of denying you that when you want it so much as I am."

Lance gave a needy whimper to encourage Shiro's hand down his pants, fingers easily finding their way down Lance's crack to the wet hole that gave more than easily to be penetrated.

"You're so wet and stretched … if I pulled these pants down to spread you properly you'd be  _ gaping, _ wouldn't you?"

"Yes-" Lance hissed, fingers finding purchase on the opposite edge of the desk so he could arch his back better, press his hips up against Shiro's hand harder.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

Lance froze in surprise when Shiro drew back, his hand coming out from it's delicious spot and the heat of his chest disappearing from Lance's back.

"Sh-Shiro?" Lance tried to look over his shoulder, but he didn't get to read Shiro's expression, not with how he all but jumped over the desk altogether at the sudden hard spank landing on his backside. "Shiro!"

"Have to tighten you up a little, kitten," Shiro sounded  _ way _ to smug, but Lance relaxed over the desk again readily. "You should count so we'll know how much it takes, don't you think? This is a desk, we might as well get some preparation done for next time."

_ Oh, Lance's boyfriend was a workaholic, and an incorrigible one at that. _


End file.
